


130 one shots

by PrinceOfClowns



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfClowns/pseuds/PrinceOfClowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I write 130 different one shots based on single words. Various ships may be incorperated in. (List of words by undefinedromance89 on deviantart)</p>
            </blockquote>





	130 one shots

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Word - Suicide (Sadstuck)
> 
> Bro Striders POV

It never crossed your mind that this could happen. Not to your brother. Not to Dave. He was only nineteen. He had his whole life ahead of him. But he made a mistake. One simple mistake that made him want to do this. He had come to you, he was so upset. You couldn't help. You left him alone and only now, forty minutes later, do you realize the bathroom door is locked.

 

So you stand now in the bathroom doorway, staring down at your little brother. He seems so much younger with his blonde hair messed up and his face peaceful. You would have thought he was sleeping if not for the long, deep cuts going down the length of both his arms.

 

The bathroom floor was already covered in blood. The cuts were deep, you knew it took him only a few minutes before he passed out and within twenty minutes...he was dead. He'd been dead for twenty minutes already. And you didn't know.

 

You can hear Jake in the background, probably calling an ambulance. But you already know it's too late. So you take a step forward and collapse to your knees next to the lifeless body of your little brother. The same one you raised and took care of since he was born. The one you loved so much yet you never told him. And now he was gone.

 

For the first time in what seemed like forever you allowed the tears to fall, sobs emanating from your throat. It was so unlike you. But your baby brother was dead. There wasn't anything else you could do. You reach out and gather him in your arms. He didn't respond as you pushed the hair out of his face, another sob tearing from somewhere deep inside you as you look down at his face.

 

You could have stopped this. You could have tried harder to comfort him. You should have never left him alone. And now Dave, your baby brother, your only family, lies dead in your arms.

 

And it's all your fault.

 


End file.
